User talk:Monchoman45
Any questions? Feel free to ask! Thanks Thank you for revamping the main page, I have been meaning to do that myself but life has been getting in the way (and badge whoring on kong). Also, it is the Kongregate wiki just most of the articles are about Kongai and well Kongai is the official CTG of Kong. There are more games pages but those take a good deal of effort and I don't have the time to make each and everyone, basically the wiki needs more people, and less trolls I am currently trying to get the Bureaucrat status so can do more around the wiki. I will advertise more once I get everything set up the way I want it. Also, I am moving the items on the to do list to their respected places on the notice boards as well as their location on the to do list. PS. Tell me how you like the new color scheme. PKA 22:47, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Yah the red links is a little bothersome, and I am thinking about pics (maybe a tiled thing of various badges or something) same with the word mark, just haven't gotten around to it, as for the badges, I was thinking about joining all the badges for the various games together. should cut down on fluff pages, as well as make finding them smoother. Like make the into a tiled pic that is a bunch of badges side by side PKA 03:09, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Got the wordmark and the new background done, as well as added badges, what do you think? PKA 22:58, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Reversed the colors from the buttons and header, will customize the badges to fit the kong theme eventually, the badges should encourage people to register. I will be deleting most of the Kongai pages at the end of the month, so as to cut back on article amounts that have no real content. new mod ﻿are u our new wikia moderator? walker9 updates ok, so everything that was in the exported tag last night is gone, checked the uncatagorized pages for a couple that slipped through the cracks, also the template for badges (yours) is redundant, as each badge gets its own page. I thought about doing it another way but it just wasn't working. PKA 18:07, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Badges and redirects (reply) I was thinking that myself at the beginning too, then I realized that it would A) make the game page really really really long when walk through are added (not an issue with easy badges and usually mediums) and B) You lose the badge in the lists, I had not thought about redirects though, the only issue I have with your template is that it has spots for 4 badges and most games do not have that. Using the current template 4 times seems like it would be better, I could quickly integrate your idea though and just do separate sections for each badge using the current template. PKA 21:48, January 18, 2011 (UTC) : In about 5 minutes I will have modified Elona Shooter to your idea, tell me what you think then. : : It doesn't leave much room for a walkthrough on harder badges, have you looked at Elona Shooter? That was my take on it : : I designed that originally the only issue with it is that it you need to get the images the same length and width everytime, but I could probably design it rather quickly PKA 20:08, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Badge Images (reply) I am sorry, but you have totally lost me, what exactly are you trying to explain, and how would we go about creating it? PKA 22:29, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Awesome, but how does that help us? The images we are currently using have the badge border around them, and I was planning on upgrading them to the badge list (the ones seen on the sandbox) so we could implement that idea PKA 22:47, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I have the idea from the sandbox already into a template, see the Elona Shooter page. PKA 23:05, January 23, 2011 (UTC) So you are saying a template that we could call in a template, that template would create a badge image like the one in the sandbox, that template would allow us not to upload every badge picture on kong, (really easy now that I can see them in sets of 20)? PKA 23:14, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Well if you can get it working, more power to you, let me know if you can't and I will just start uploading the pics. PS: I am thinking about redoing some of the policies on here, let me know if there are any you think we need added or need to be updated. PKA 23:30, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Monobook As it is I never used monobook, was never told anything about it either, all I know is that the page has been deleted twice. PKA 01:55, January 27, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome You're so lucky, getting the credit for edits with those Kongai pages, as I keep finding these uncategorzed ones for you. Koopashell 00:56, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Seeing as they didn'y listen, I locked the page down to sysops and redirected it back to greed. PKA 01:55, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Badge. Hey, Any new features getting added on here? Also Im doing this for the badge (+1, osan)^_^ =D. ﻿ :Not that I know of - staff haven't mentioned anything new on the Wikia end, and I don't think PKA is going to add anything soon. Although there are a bunch of things I have in my pocket I would add if I was able to. : :Oh ok, What would you like to add? Or keeping it secret? Helping out a little more Im trying to add all the moderators and chat rooms on here but its not working, some moderators arent listed on there and some chat rooms are listed that have a wiki, but its not sayin it does(those are the ones in red), i tried fixing them but its not workin, so idk what to do with them anymore. Also on list of chat rooms, make sure the chat rooms have links to their wiki, cuz some chats have wikis but no links to them, it didnt let me fix it. Tell me how we can make links go to the chat or on their profile when we are editting something. :walker9 ::Red links are links to pages that don't exist. If you're trying to link to a page that you know exists, but it comes out red, you probably made a typo in the link. As for linking to someone's profile, you can do that by putting Name of user on the page. You need to put their name there twice, or it won't work. :: ::And Im trying to copy paste the wikipedia title for the chat rooms on the chat rooms sections(the ones that have a wiki but it says it doesnt) it doesnt let me, can u do it instead? walker9 Various Policies I was just wondering if you could help with a few questions. I've been rooting around the tools on the Special pages and I've found a number of pages I want to improve on, but I am a little out of my comfort zone. I'm hoping you're the guy to ask since the sysops seem inactive for the time being. *There is a few pages related to Flash programming (AS3 tutorials, API implementations etc.) that doesn't belong anywhere. I was wondering if I could make a category for them, if they fitted into an existing category or if there is a policy against such pages. *There is an abundance of existing pages within Categories that have been deleted, broken redirects, double redirects, uncategorized pages/categories etc. I'm not sure what the policies are on such matters. For instance, if a category is deleted, should I assume there should be no such category and remove the red category link from the page? *From what I can gather, Badge pages are supposed to redirect to the game page's Badge section but I'm not sure what to put on a game page. Is there some sort of universal list or template of what Sections to include on a game page and how it should look? *There are some pages that don't seem to fit anywhere. I found a (rather impresise) Category called Miscellaneous which had no parent, so I just tacked it on to Browse since it didn't seem to fit anywhere. I have no idea if the content in there consist of pages that probably should be deleted. There are also some uncategorized pages like this and this which I don't know where/if they belong. Is there some sort of policy which lists what kind of pages that do not belong on the wiki? *The Category Kongregate is deleted. Where can I put stuff about sections of the Kongregate site itself, for example a pages about the Collabs Art section? WelderKong 22:55, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :*There's no category I know of that they fit into, so you can go ahead and create one. :*Removing deleted categories from pages is good, yes. Double redirects and uncategorized pages/categories should be fixed, but broken redirects will consist mostly of badges, so it's probably best to ignore that one for now. :*I'll have to dig that one up, I know we have at least one instance of properly formatted badges. :*Anything that fits nowhere is probably fine in Miscellaneous. Those two pages should probably be turned into policies, so move them to Kongregate Wiki:Unofficial Code of Conduct and Kongregate Wiki:Three Steps of Triumph Over Trolls. Other pages like those can also be made into policies, if you find any. :*I would say you should probably recreate that category, unless you can think of a better name for a category for pages like the Collabs. : :::OK. Thanks a bunch. :) :::Btw, the page Three_Steps_to_Triumph_Over_Trolls is protected. I can't touch it. :::WelderKong 01:29, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oh well. We'll have to wait for PKA to come back, then.